Hija de la sirena
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Luchia es atacada en su huida del palacio y al final está encerrada en una cueva donde encuentra a un bebé, solamente leyendo esta historia sabrás que pasará ahora, Luchia se dará cuenta de los poderes de esta niña asombrosa, Clasificación T por un poco de escenas de anatomía
1. la sorpresa

**Bueno, esta historia la inventó mi novia y estamos cooperando para que pueda salir a flote, todas las críticas y malos comentarios serán ignorados, por favor, esta no es mi historia, es de mi novia que yo la estoy escribiendo y editando puesto que ella no tiene tiempo para hacerlo, ruego por favor que sean amables**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Mermaid Melody Pichi pichi picht ni de Naruto, eso pertenece a sus antiguos escritores y a las actuales empresas**

* * *

Luchia no estaba teniendo un buen día, primero estaba navegando hacia la superficie para encontrarse con el niño que salvó hace tiempo cuando eran jóvenes, pero cuando iba a la superficie, su reino fue atacado por un espíritu maligno llamado Gaito que se disponía a capturarla con vida para extraerle su perla para así invocar a la reina reina del agua y poder dominar el mundo a su merced, Gaito no contó con la perspicacia de Luchia que se le escapó una vez, pero no volvería a suceder eso de nuevo, el se aseguraría que todas las princesas sirena serían suyas

Gaito ya esperaba que Luchia saldría del reino cuando este fuese atacado, la verdad pensaba deshacerse de la guardia de Luchia en cuanto salieran de palacio, su plan salió exitoso y logró encerrar a Luchia en una cueva después de un duro combate, ahora bien esto no estaba en su plan pero de algún modo no podía entrar ahí, maldiciendo su mala suerte se retiró de allí, por culpa de un accidente no tenía más remedio que retirarse, estaba muy frustrado, pero volvería a por ella

 **En la cueva**

Luchia se despertó después de ser atacada por Gaito, despertó en un mundo de poca luz y supuso que era una cueva, por suerte aquí había un estanque de peces y un río de agua cristalina por no hablar de que podía respirar bajo el agua y en el aire, aquí tendría suministros para al menos que vengan a rescatarla y salvarla de donde sea de donde se han metido, pero la pregunta era, ¿la encontrarán? Luchia dudaba, tenía solo doce años pero sabía sobrevivir muy bien

"Waaa" Luchia oyó el gemido que venía tras las rocas y se sorprendió, pensaba que estaba sola en esa cueva, pero al parecer se equivocó,

Echó un vistazo a la roca y después detrás de la roca, lo que encontró la impresionó bastante... ¿era un bebé humano? no, no se sentía como un bebé humano, este bebé parece que el mismo mar le protegía y le diese oxígeno para vivir, parecía como si una fuente de poder muy cálida la acunase y la calmase, el bebé tenía una manta blanca y tenía los ojos azules a juego con su pelo marino, solo que la única diferencia es que sus ojos parecía tan claro que parecía azul celeste para cuando el bebé despertó la miró con ojos muy curiosos y dijo

"A" dijo con su voz dulce de bebé, Luchia la recogió con cuidado de no molestarla, había aprendido que los seres sobrenaturales, cuando se enfadan son muy peliagudos luchando, aunque a Luchia no le afectaba en eso lo más mínimo, puesto que ¿Qué podría hacer un bebé que no da signos de ser hostil? es más ¿qué podía hacer un bebé para defenderse?, cuando el estómago de Luchia y del bebé sonó,

el bebé empezó a fruncir el ceño y Luchia sabía lo que venía

"BUUUUAAAAA" empezó a llorar el bebé, Luchia sabía que no podía tomar pescado así que solo tubo que acunarla hasta que se le ocurriera algo, después de muchos minutos de tortura del llanto del bebé, no tuvo más remedio que quitarse el sujetador, la verdad no sabía si tenía leche en sus pechos pero por probar no pasaba nada

Para cuando se la acercó al pecho el bebé empezó a succionar con sus pequeños labios, Luchia dio un gemido al aire al sentir como alimentaba al pequeño bebé, todavía estaba sorprendida de como tenía leche en sus pechos hasta que recordó que una sirena siempre tenía leche en sus pechos para alimentar a su especie siempre que nacía un nuevo bebé en la fuente de la vida en cada palacio de los siete mares

Luchia suspiró y cuando pasaron diez minutos las trasladó al otro pecho para que pudiese alimentarse, para cuando ya estuvo completa, el bebé volvió a llorar, Luchia se tapó los oídos y recordó lo que hizo Nikora cuando ella era una bebé, la puso en el hombro y la estuvo cantando hasta que expulsó el gas que tenía en el estómago, poco tiempo después el bebé se durmió, para cuando Luchia hizo un pañal artificial usando algas, hojas y palos que allí encontró y la cambió con mucho cuidado, vio que el bebé era una niña, de todas maneras Luchia ya lo creía puesto que tenía ciertos aspectos en la cara que lo demostraban

Para cuando la acostó de nuevo en la cesta almohadillada estuvo un buen rato cantando para que no se despertase, una canción de cuna al parecer, para cuando la niña se durmió dijo

"Duerme bien, mi pequeña Luna Nanami Aith, mi hija" dijo Luchia y esperó hasta o bien que la cueva se desmoronase por la erosión del mar y pudiesen salir

 **En la Piari Pearl**

En el hotel de las sirenas que allí se encontraban se encontraba Nikora llorando porque hace media hora que debería haber llegado Luchia, su hermana menor y princesa de la perla rosa además de ser la heredera de el trono del pacífico norte , para cuando no llegó Nikora supo que Gaito pudo haberla secuestrado o peor, eso lo descartó cuando llegó la reina del agua y le comentó que buscó por todas partes pero que no pudo encontrarla, ni siquiera coger la perla rosa por lo que significaba que estaba viva, pero no sabía donde, Nikora dijo

"Estés donde estés, espero que estés bien, Luchia"

"No se preocupe señorita Nikora, la señorita Luchia sabe cuidarse bien" dice un pingüino azul de nombre Hippo

"Eso espero, Hippo, eso espero" dijo Nikora desanimada

 **Dos años después**

Luna creció rápidamente en la cueva donde pronto la pared se derrumbaría y podrían salir su madre y ella, a decir verdad a ella le daba mucho miedo el mundo exterior puesto que se crió en este santuario cerca del palacio de su madre, hablando de su madre no podía creer que su vocabulario fuese tan extenso solo al año de vida, para cuando descubrió que Luna era una Mizukami, una diosa elemental, le costó bastante creerlo hasta que al final del año la barrera que cubrió este santuario fue deshecha por Luna y así pudo comunicar con la reina del agua, cuando la reina se transportó al sitió donde estaba Luchia... bueno, cabe decir que ella se sorprendió mucho y casi se desmayó al saber que una diosa elemental estaba siendo criada por una de sus hijas sirenas, esto obviamente no se lo iba a contar a nadie por la seguridad de Luchia, ni siquiera a su hermana Nikora

En la actualidad, Luna estaba intentando correr pero se caía de culo como niña que era, pero lo que más sorprendía a Luchia es que solo lloraba por cosas necesarias, no lloraba por cosas triviales como 'quiero jugar' o 'quiero llamar tu atención', ella solo lloraba cuando necesitaba algo necesario como comida o cuando le dolía algo, por lo demás siempre sonreía

Luna aprendió a nadar por su madre, como era una diosa podía alterar sus formas tanto como desee, podía cambiar a sirena, humana o ser sobrenatural como un ángel o un demonio

Cuando la pared se desmoronó, Luchia entró a hurtadillas en su propio palacio y robó la ropa que tenía ella cuando era un bebé sirena, solo esperaba que le valiese, una vez teniendo todo se fue a la cueva y la vistió con ropa verdadera, ya no con algas u hojas que ella pillaba en la cueva, por suerte le quedaba a la perfección, cuando tuvo todo listo se dirigió a la superficie

 **En el hotel Piari Pearl**

Nikora estaba limpiando cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, para cuando abrió, vio que era Hippo en su forma humana para luego volverse a su forma de pingüino

"¿La encontraron?" pregunta Nikora esperanzada, aun así que hallan pasado dos años ella no ha perdido la esperanza después de que la reina del agua le informase de que estaba viva, ella mando miles de tritones y de sirenas a por ella para ver donde estaba pero no hallaron a Luchia, la reina del agua dijo que estaba cuidando de una persona muy importante para ella y no era un novio, desapareció poco después sin dar respuestas

Hippo negó con la cabeza, aunque no podía decir donde Luchia se encontraba, podía sentirla ahora como guardián de las princesas, lo extraño es que ella no se ha dejado ver ni por el, algo le decía que iba acompañada de una gran presencia, y no podía ni siquiera averiguar si era una amenaza o no para Luchia

Nikora salió de sus pensamientos cuando Madame Taki dijo esto

"Luchia se acerca hacia aquí y trae una presencia de otro mundo muy poderosa, casi al nivel de la reina del agua" dice detrás de todos logrando hacer que todos se riesen

"Taki, no crees que exageras mucho últimamente" dice Nikora tratando de calmar su risa

"Madame Taki, eso de las presencias se las tiene que trabajar mucho, porque últimamente sus predicciones no han sido muy acertadas como cuando la señorita Luchia vendría sana y salva" dice Hippo intentando calmar su risa y lográndolo

"Os digo la verdad, Luchia..." dijo pero fue interrumpida por una canción de cuna que sonó en el piso de arriba

 **CUANDO LAS NUBES OCULTEN EL SOL -INMA CUESTA**

 _Cuando las nubes oculten el sol_

 _y el camino derrote a tus pies_

 _si el viento en la cara, quema tu piel_

 _recuerda siempre que te esperaré_

Cuando oyeron esa canción los tres subieron al cuarto de arriba

 _Cuando el fragor de la lucha escuchéis_

 _o si ves al amigo caer_

 _si la sangre en, su pecho, te duele también_

 _recuerda siempre que te esperaré_

Los tres abrienron la puerta y encontraron la escena más tierna posible, Luchia estaba allí acunando a un bebé que se encontraba jugando con su colgante, Nikora se sorprendió

 _El agua de lluvia mi amor te traerá_

 _Y en la brisa mi voz sentirás_

 _y al final de la guerra, si vuelves seré_

 _tu esposa o tu viuda, porque te esperé_

El bebé poco a poco se iba durmiendo puesto que era tarde y necesitaba dormir, Hippo se sorprendió porque ella no se supone que la señorita Luchia dio su perla a un humano y cuando ella no la tiene, bueno, digamos que el pacífico norte no estaría en pie si Luchia canta

 _Cuando las nubes oculten el sol_

 **FIN DE LA CANCIÓN**

Todos se quedaron impresionados por como Luchia podía cantar sin su perla, pero la que más alegre estaba era Nikora, Luchia dejó a su hija en la cama que duerma tranquila y se dirigió a la puerta donde todos bajaron las escaleras rápidamente para una explicación detallada, sobre todo de donde estaba Luchia

 **En el hall del hotel**

Luchia estaba sentada en una silla que encontró allí, Nikora e Hippo estaban sentados en un sofá mientras que Madame Taki estaba en otra silla

"Muy bien, sé que tenéis muchas preguntas pero solo responderé a tres de cada uno, porque sé que tenéis muchas dudas y cada uno es diferente" dice Luchia "Primero tu Nikora"

"En primer lugar ¿Donde estabas todo este tiempo?" toma la palabra Nikora

"Atrapada en una cueva donde estuve cuidando a mi hija adoptiva, Luna" dice Luchia

"¿En donde precisamente?" vuelve a decir Nikora

"Cerca de mi palacio, Gaito me atrapó allí" dice Luchia

"Has adoptado a una niña y eso me parece muy generoso pero ¿Porqué?" vuelve a hablar Nikora por última vez

"Porque no iba a dejarla tirada en esa cueva estando yo atrapada allí, a los dos meses se ganó mi amor de madre" dice Luchia

"Aun sigo creyendo que eres demasiado joven para ser una madre pero veo que puedes hacerlo bien, así que te dejaré tenerla" dice Nikora obteniendo un gracias de su hermana pequeña

"Vas tu ahora Hippo" dice Luchia

"Lo primero ¿Porqué no nos informaste de donde estabas si te pudiste comunicar con la reina del agua?"

"No quería que me quitasen a mi hija, piénsalo Hippo, ¿no crees que si me presento a mi reino con un bebé obviamente me lo van a intentar quitar?" dice Luchia, Hippo no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo pero aun así aun tenía dos dudas

"¿Y cómo es posible que cantes tan bien si no tienes tu perla? por lo que tengo entendido, las princesas que no tienen sus perlas cantan de manera horrible" dice Hippo

"El poder de Luna me hace una perla artificial siempre que ella esté cerca, pero no puedo obligarla a estar conmigo cuando estamos siendo atacados, así que tendré que buscarla" dice resolviendo la duda de Hippo

"No tengo más dudas" dice Hippo obteniendo un asentimiento de Luchia

"A mi ya me las has resuelto todas por las dudas de Hippo" dice Madame Taki enigmáticamente, o bueno, todo lo enigmática que puede ser

"Muy bien, ahora tengo que irme con mi hija, no quiero que despierte por todo este barullo" dice Luchia

* * *

 **Y Ce'finit, como dicen los franceses, aquí ahora no puedo decir nada porque esta historia es de mi novia que al parecer no puede crear una cuenta nueva porque no tiene tiempo, espero buenas críticas, las malas no se las diré, no os olvidéis de comentar**


	2. el desarrollo y nueva amiga

**Bueno, se que a la gente que ha puesto esto como favorita y seguidora le tengo que dar las gracias porque le ha molado a mi novia, espero que os guste este capítulo, no se os olvide comentar, por favor que no veo ningún comentario en esta historia, pero como hay gente que le gusta voy a seguirla**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Luna creció rápidamente en estos dos años que Luchia necesitaba ir a la academia, Luna obtuvo muy buen vocabulario y era muy buena, nunca hacia nada malo, es como si naciera sabiendo lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, Luchia se quedó impresionada con los avances de su hija, es cierto que tenía la academia, pero ella siempre jugaba y pasaba el rato con ella, Luna también creció en alegría, era para Luchia su pequeño lago de felicidad, Nikora, Hipo y Taki observaban como Luchia la cuidaba día a día, cocinaba para ella (muy a impresión de Nikora), se divertía con Hipo, aunque le cause algunos dolores físicos a Hipo como tirarles de las plumas que llevaba en su forma pingüino, o meterles en líos con Luchia, aun así se reía también con Luchia, hubo algunas veces de seriedad que tuvo con ella pero nada de lo que preocuparse

 **Dos días después (en la academia)**

Luchia estaba algo preocupada, no había visto a su hija en lo que había estado de día, sabía que dejarla sola con Hipo no era buena idea después de lo que pasó con los surfistas, resulta que Hipo dejó a Luna solo porque le acosaban unas chicas en su forma humana, Luna se metió en el agua en plena competición de Surf y por poco salió herida, simplemente le dieron un golpe con la tabla y le hicieron una fisura en el brazo izquierdo, Luchia no confió en él desde entonces, claro que no lo culpaba, pero tampoco lo dejaba a cargo de Luna, sus pensamientos fueron disuadidos cuando una persona le habló

"Hola, soy nueva aquí, ¿me podrías indicar donde está la clase 2-B?" pregunta una persona con el pelo azul como Luna pero más claro

"¿Eh? oh, la clase está al final del pasillo, justo es la mía" dice Luchia

"¿Enserio? vaya que buena suerte" dice un poco excitada para el gusto de Luchia "por cierto me llamo Hanon, Hosho Hanon"

"Un placer conocerte, después tenemos que hablar a solas cuando termina la clase" dice discretamente enseñándola el collar de perla de princesa sirena, haciendo asentir a Hanon

 **Ya en la clase**

Aun no había llegado el profesor y todos los estudiantes estaban hablando de lo suyo cuando entró un chico castaño al que todas las mujeres acosaban, este obviamente le pareció guapo a Luchia pero no le interesaba mucho, pero cuando el chico se dirigió a ella, Luchia preguntó

"¿porque me detienes Kaito-san?" pregunta ella con desconfianza, a este chico se le veía que jugaba con los sentimientos de la gente y no le agradaban personas así

"¿Porqué la hostilidad? no te conozco de nada" dice con una sonrisa "pero me gustaría hacerlo ¿estás libre después de las 6:00 pm?"

"No lo estoy, estoy ocupado cuidando de alguien muy importante para mi" dice Luchia seria

"Eh, venga alegra esa cara, no es como si estuvieses en un entierro ¿no?" dice sarcásticamente Kaito "Además quién es esa persona que tienes que cuidar tanto, ni que fuera tu hija o hijo, siempre tienes que salir de clases enflechada para cuidar de esa persona"

Hanon observaba todo desde la distancia y le pareció muy interesante lo que dijo Kaito, ¿quién será esa persona?

"¿Podrías ir a la competición de esta tarde?" dice Kaito con ojos suplicantes

"No me pongas esa cara, ya te dije que estaba cuidando de alguien, además ¿para qué quieres que vaya?" dice Luchia con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados

"Porque me gustas" dijo con simpleza y con coraje, se le notaba nervioso

"¿Eres así con todas las chicas que te ligas?" dice Luchia levantando una ceja

"Siiiii, y por eso sigo siendo virgen" contesta Kaito sarcásticamente y con un dejo de enfado

"¿Enserio?" dijo Luchia y al final vio el vial que tenía alrededor del cuello y la perla que tenía en él, eso la sorprendió pero no lo demostró "vale tu ganas, pero después de esto, si me pides algo más a cambio quiero el vial que tienes alrededor del cuello, es solo un aviso"

Luchia antes no era así, pero después de que solo los chicos la miraban como perros en celo cada vez que paseaba por los pasillo y le daban dichos groseros, no confiaba mucho en los chicos

"Mira, yo no soy como ninguno de esos chicos, así que no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada malo" dice Kaito con un guiño de ojo, fue cuando el profesor entró en la clase

 **Final de la clase**

Al salir Hanon se reunió con Luchia, le dijo que que era todo eso con Kaito y todo, Luchia le contó como se volvió desconfiada con los chicos, ella creció en repugnancia hacia ellos, pero Kaito no parecía el chico que Luchia ha descrito, Luchia solo dijo que hay rumores y muy fuertes de que Kaito juega con los sentimientos de las chicas con las que sale y para entonces Hanon le plantó la duda, se descubrieron que eran princesas sirenas las dos así que se hicieron amigas rápidamente

Para cuando salieron de la academia, se dirigieron a Piari Pearl para descansar, Hanon preguntó a Luchia de quien tenía que cuidar, porque recuerda que Kaito dijo que siempre salía apresurada de las clases para ir a su casa, Luchia solo le contestó que ya verá, para cuando Hanon quiso preguntar y cruzaron la puerta una voz de niña sacó de los pensamientos a Hanon

"MAMÁ" dijo la voz de una niña de cuatro años arrollando a Luchia al suelo

Hanon se quedó en blanco, Luchia de dieciséis años, tenía a una niña de cuatro que la estaba llamando mamá, había oído de que las sirenas pueden quedar embarazadas si es por contacto sexual humano, pero ¿tan joven?

"Hola cariño ¿qué tal lo has pasado con Madame Taki?" dice Luchia

"Muy bien, pero algunos momentos muy aburridos, Taki-san solo habla de espíritus y lo importante que soy para el mar junto con la fuerza que llevo, eso no lo entendí pero me parece aburrido" dice Luna

"Debo de hablar seriamente con Taki sobre lo que te dice" dice susurrando para ella misma

Hanon estaba completamente perdida de palabras, no encontraba la lógica para describir esto, una sirena no puede quedar embarazada tan temprano, ¿puede?

"Hanon" dice Luchia rompiéndola del shock "te presento a mi hija, Luna Nanami Aith" dice subiendo a su hija en brazos

"¿C-Cómo, C-Cuando, D-Donde, P-Porqué?" dice Hanon tartamudeando ante las palabras de Luchia

Luchia se imaginó de que Hanon pensaría de que era posiblemente suya la niña así que dijo

"Hanon, yo no estuve embarazada de Luna, simplemente la adopté cuando me la encontré encerrada en una cueva, justo cuando Gaito casi me atrapa" dice Luchia

Luchia le contó toda la historia a Hanon, decir que estaba sorprendida sería un eufemismo, ¿qué hacía un bebé humano en una cueva por debajo del mar y encima respirando? Hanon no encontraba la lógica

"Luchia, ¿cómo un bebé humano puede respirar bajo el agua?" dice Hanon obteniendo la atención de Luna, Luna ya sabía que era adoptada, aun así su amor por su madre nunca flaqueó, pero nunca dijo donde se la encontró

"Luna ¿podías irte a tu habitación, cielo? tu madre debe discutir algunas cosas con su amiga" dice Luchia haciendo asentir a Luna, sabía que cuando su madre se puso sería no podía discutir con ella

Ya cuando Luna fue a su habitación fue a discutir con Hanon sobre el papel de Luna en los mares, ella era una Mizukami, una diosa elemental de las cinco que hay, decir que Hanon se impresionó fue decir que Nikoro no es protectora con Luchia, Hanon se impresionó más allá de la imaginación, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Luchia le tapó la boca y le dijo que las paredes tienen oídos así que habló en voz baja

"Luchia, ¿estás criando a una diosa encima de las de nuestro campo elemental?" dice Hanon al no creérselo

"Si, pero ella no lo sabe, y no quiero que lo sepa por ahora, no quiero que salga herida ni nada por el estilo, no puedo ser su madre biológica, pero soy la persona que la cuida y la guía y soy como su madre sustituta, no quiero que salga herida, ni nada por el estilo" dice Luchia

"Entiendo" dijo Hanon asintiendo

"Debo de ir a esa estúpida competición con Kaito, ¿me acompañas?" dice Luchia

"Claro, pero no tengo bikinis" dice Hanon

En ese momento entró Nikora con unos bikinis en la mano como si fuese por obra de Aqua Regina y uno era azul y otro era rosa, también había comprado un conjunto de playa para Luna

"Nikora-san ¿de donde ha sacado eso?" dice Hanon

"Lo compre porque recibí la noticia de Taki de que ibais a la playa por unos chicos" dice Nikora "y mira por donde no se ha equivocado"

Las dos quedaron atónitas por la predicción de Taki, Luchia dijo que ya podía predecir otras cosas más serias, mientras se cambiaba de ropa para ir a la playa, Nikora dijo que Luna se iba con ella le gustase o no porque tenía que hablar con Taki sobre Luna, Luchia protestó diciendo que debería ser ella la que hablase con Taki sobre Luna, pero el tono serio de Nikora le dijo que no había discusiones

 **En la competición**

Kaito estaba esperando para que según él, su chica apareciese, algunas dijeron que esa escusa barata no funcionará con elllas, para cuando llegó Luchia con Hanon y una niña pequeña en sus brazos, él se dirigió a ellas, cuando vio que otros se les adelantó e intentaron llevárselas por la fuerza

"Eh, chicas, ¿no queréis tener un buen momento con nosotros?" dice un chico vanidoso que Hanon repudió

"Pues no porque nosotras solo veníamos a ver a un amigo surfear, así que si no os importa, largaos" dice Hanon

"Eh, somos los más buenos del barrio así que vamos a llevaros con nosotros" dice otro chico que dio miedo a Luna y dijo

"Mami, ¿qué quieren hacernos?" dice Luna temblorosa y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Luchia, los otros por la noticia, intentaron pedir perdón pero Luchia dejó a su hija en el suelo y se echó hacia ellos como una gata furiosa

Hanon cogió a la niña y la tapó los ojos para no dejarla ver como su madre acababa con esos bastardos, la verdad, fue muy cruel con ellos, pues le cogió a uno del brazó y se lo retorció, no llegó al punto de ruptura pero si hizo daño, al otro le pegó una patada en la boca con su sandalia dislocando la mandíbula de este, finalmente al tercero le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada que lo mandó unos centímetros más adelante y para cuando soltó al tipo los amenazó de que si volvían a amenazar a su hija, bueno, no queráis saber queridos lectores lo que dijo, sin ánimos de romper la cuarta pared

Kaito no creía que Luchia sepa luchar pero después de verla dar una paliza a esos niños consentidos no pudo evitar reírse, aunque estaba un poco frustrado por no ser él el que se la daba, para cuando se acercó a Luchia este le guiñó un ojo y Luchia le sonrió y le saludó, menos mal que él no oyó que era la madre de la niña

"Bonito bikini" dice Kaito "Aunque prefiero menos"

Luchia se dio cuanta al igual que Hanon "pervertido" gritaron las dos haciendo reír a Kaito, la pobre niña preguntó

"Mami, ¿que significa eso?" dice Luna

Kaito se quedó en blanco como esos tipos, y dijo

"¿Eres madre tan joven?" dice Kaito

"Si, ¿algún problema con eso?" dijo Luchia y Kaito negó rápidamente "Ten en cuenta que te perdono porque es tu turno, si quieres respuestas, después de la competición hablamos"

Kaito se quedó impresionado, esta chica era madre tan joven y sintió una enorme punzada de celos por el tipo que fue su primero y encima la dejó embarazada, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba al tener esos pensamientos

En la playa vieron como Kaito surfeaba las olas del pacífico, la verdad, era muy bueno en opinión de Luchia pero no lo admitiría abiertamente, Luna se había quedado dormida en el regazó de su madre echada a lo largo de su cuerpo, antes incluso de que alguien pudiese hacer nada vieron como una segunda ola empujó a Kaito, Luchia miró detenidamente el mar, eso no era una ola ordinaria y no la había causado Luna, que por hablar, Luna despertó y miró a su madre con una mirada curiosa

"Luna, quiero que vayas a casa y te quedes allí con Taki ¿de acuerdo? mamá tiene que hacer un recado" dice Luchia haciendo asentir a Luna, Hanon se quedó mirando la escena, al parecer ella también lo notó y se fue con Luchia a una cueva que tenía el mar y se zambulleron allí sin que nadie les mirase

Ellas volvieron a su forma de sirena y nadaron hacia donde había caído Kaito cuando avistaron dos dragones de agua moviéndose hacia ellas que los esquivaron

"Vaya, así que el cebo funcionó" dice una diablesa acuática

"¡Izul!" dice Luchia

"¿Os conocéis?" pregunta Hanon sorprendida

"Es la que atacó mi reino con las otras dos diablesas junto a Gaito" dice Luchia haciendo que Hanon ampliase sus ojos en la sorpresa

"Ya, eso es cierto pero debo de decirte que sin tu perla no puedes cantar ni siquiera transformarte" dice Izul

"Luchia" susurra Hanon al saber que eso es verdadero

"Cuando dejarás..." dice Luchia sonriendo cosa que sorprendió a las dos presentes "DE SER TAN CONFIADA"

Luchia levantó una mano e Izul sintió un dolor muy intenso en su cola, al mirar... ¡se estaba quemando con una soga de fuego!

"AAAHHHHGGG" gime de dolor Izul "¿Qué magia es esta? ¿cómo un fuego puede arder bajo el agua? y lo más importante ¿Como una sirena puede hacer magia sin canto?"

Hanon se sorprendió bastante, jamás había visto a una princesa sirena que controlase magia como esa, volvió a mirar a su amigo que no dejaba de sonreír

"Esto no es magia, es una energía de la que me bendijo Luna, se llama Chakra" dijo Luchia cuando tornó a su forma humana bajo la impresión y el miedo de Izul, Hanon se preguntaba si esto era un sueño, porque veía como una sirena se transformaba en humana debajo del agua, cosa que eso era totalmente imposible

Luchia corrió a velocidades no humanas hacia a ella, Izul de la impresión no pudo moverse y recibió una patada de lleno en el estómago haciéndola escupir saliva, como Kaito estaba inconsciente no podía ver nada pero se estaba ahogando y hundiendo, Luchia lo cogió junto con el vial de su perla y a Hanon y dijo

 **"Hiriashin no Jutsu (dios del trueno volador)"** y en un destello amarillo desaparecieron, Izul estaba alucinada y muy miedosa

 **Mientras tanto en la cueva**

Luchia se desmayó y fue cogida por Hanon que inmediatamente la puso boca arriba y la recostó en un sitio cómodo, Kaito despertó y vio a una sirena de color azul y otra de color rosa, Luchia tornó a su forma de sirena puesto que no le quedaba más chakra

"Ugh, mi cabeza, ¿quién ha puesto piedras en ella?" dice Kaito cuando las vio y por instinto Hanon iba a lanzarse al agua con Luchia pero Kaito fue más rápido y cogió el cuerpo de Luchia antes que Hanon

"Eh, tu devuelve a Luchia" dice Hanon aun en su forma Sirena _"Oh no, Luchia se esta secando aunque con lo que he visto dudo que va a convertirse en humana si está consciente"_

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dice Kaito con Luchia como si fuese una novia al final de la boda "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Eso no es importante ahora, lo que es importante es que me devuelvas a esa princesa" dice Hanon

"No la devolveré hasta que me digas lo que está pasando, he esperado mucho tiempo para tenerla aquí, en mis brazos, ahora me vas a decir donde estoy" exige Kaito

Hanon no le quedaba otra que decir la verdad acerca de porque estaba aquí, pero para su suerte Luchia despertó

"¿Eh? ¿donde...? Ah, ya me acuerdo" cuando sintió que unos brazos la cogían y estaba elevada en el aire cuando miró a la cara de quien la cogía no pudo evitar sonrojarse de donde estaba posicionada "Suéltame, maldito pervertido" pero Kaito no la dejó ir aun así de las luchas de Luchia

"Calma, calma" dice Kaito pero Luchia seguía su lucha

"Será mejor que la sueltes" dice Hanon al no oder hacer nada por la lejanía del agua

"¿O si no que?" reta Kaito

"Esto" dice Luchia sacudiéndolo una bofetada de grados descomunales que hizo que Kaito fuese dos centímetros más lejos de donde estaba posicionado haciendo soltar a Luchia

"Espera" dice Kaito, la mala suerte que tropezó y fue a caer a los labios de Luchia con los suyos

 **PAF**

Sonó en toda la cueva, como la mano de luchia chocó con la cara de Kaito pero aun así no la dejó ir y la cogió de nuevo, Luchia sabía que sin su chakra estaría de vuelta en su forma humana y eso es algo de que lo no se puede permitir

"tranquila, narices eres más testaruda que una que yo me sé" dice Kaito cogiendo el collar de perlas que estaba en el cuello de Luchia

"EH, devuélvemelo" dice Luchia pero paró su lucha cuando vio que estaba devolviéndola la perla de hace tantos años y le devolvió el collar

"Sé que sirenas no os fiáis mucho de los humanos, pero esto es demasiado" dice Kaito

"G-Gracias, y perdón por lo de antes" dice Luchia "Aunque... ¡me has robado mi primer beso!"

"Si, lo siento no era mi intención" dice Kaito inclinándose "¿Te veré alguna vez?"

Luchia asintió y se dejó caer en el mar para luego marcharse con la otra sirena azul, aquella sirena le recordaba tanto a Luchia

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo, comentad a ver que os parece aunque si no hay ningún comentario lo entenderé**


	3. asunto urgente

**Me estoy preguntando quién quiere leer mis historias y quien quiere matarme, me explico, al parecer hay un anónimo que no me deja en paz en nada, me envía PM y comentarios dolorosos, y me estoy cansando de esto, lo que más me ha enfadado, encima, es el cinismo que he notado en la escritura, al decir en todos los mensajes privados y comentarios que humildemente es solo su opinión, y me enfada bastante, es decir, yo te lleno de insultos, te llamo gilipollas, imbécil, tu historia da asco y encima me dice que la trama de mis historias es una verga, por no poner algo doloroso, y eso que ha omitido una palabra que empieza por p y tiene tres asteriscos, yo para empezar no me imagino nada bonito**

 **No me hace ni puta gracia, que me estén acosando, y el que lo esté haciendo que pare, porque al final va a pasar a temas mayores, y voy a tener que llamar a la policía, y lo digo muy enserio**

 **He puesto una encuesta que dice si os gustan mis historias o si las dejo en definitiva para siempre y la historia de adopción será 'el tercer hijo', es la única que voy a salvar, si la mayoría dicen no, y borraré todas las historias, ahora bien, si la mayoría dicen que si entonces no tendré más remedio que demandar los PM basura que me llegan, no creo que sea el mismo anónimo, pero si lo es que se prepare, por que si está fuera del país puede salvarse, pero si está dentro, le puede caer la gorda**


	4. muchas gracias

**Parece que a la gente le gusta verdaderamente mis historias, porque no he parado de recibir comentarios positivos y PM motivadores a seguir adelante, de verdad os lo digo, muchas gracias queridos lectores, estoy trabajando en los capítulos de todas mis historias, pronto los tendré**

 **Habéis sido muy amables conmigo, y tienen razón, no le haré caso a ese pendejo, no merece la pena mi tiempo, mi decisión es continuar mis historias, espero que os guste mi decisión**


End file.
